


Dibs

by synvamp



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Military, dat ass, group shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: Just a little ficlet - Group showers are perfectly normal in the military, right? But what if you've been out on your own for years and the sight of naked beefcake makes you NSFW!? Clover discovers Qrow is not *quite* the ladies man he'd imagined...
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Dibs

\---xxx---

So, a casual shower after a day of training. Nothing special about that. Better than going to dinner stinking of sweat and covered in powdered grimm, that was for sure.

Qrow stared at his locker and slowly turned pink.

“All yours,” Clover called out cheerfully behind him.

Qrow took a deep breath and turned around.

_Thank the gods the man actually has a towel on for once._

Clover grinned when he saw the surge of pink rising from Qrow’s collar. He turned around and got his clothes out then whipped the towel from his waist with not a little flourish.

Qrow turned away as quickly as he could but the after image of THAT ASS was still burned into his retina for all time. _Damn military men! Always strutting about butt naked!_

“Marrow will use all the water if you don’t get in there,” Clover laughed behind him.

Qrow sighed. He was in no fit state to take his pants off right now.

“Uh… I might just shower in my room then…” he choked out.

Clover’s chuckle echoed in the steamy room, “If you’re that shy why’d you even come in here?”

_He’s standing right behind me completely naked. I just know it._

Qrow’s brain slowly turned to liquid and pooled in the bottom of his skull.

“Ajkasjlajsjlajkl….” he squeaked as he scuttled off to enjoy this new memory in peace.

Clover gazed after the swinging door with a knowing smile.

_Well, well, well…_

“Dibs on Qrow!” he called out to the boys.

This new Team were going to be a lot more fun than he had thought.

\---xxx---


End file.
